megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mega Man 2: Time Keeps Slipping
Single Covers Issue 6 doesn't have an alternate cover, so how do we set up the page for that? Diamonddeath 03:02, June 20, 2011 (UTC) ::We wait and don't worry about. Issue 5 won't even be in stores until September, and it's standard cover is still pending approval by Capcom from what I can see at the moment. Archie is just trying to keep the hype going, by revealing something way ahead of time. The variant cover may not be ready to show yet. If they do start only releasing single covers, I'll make the adjustments to the display template (or make a new one), no worries. -- Udana 03:21, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :::There are only variant covers for the first five issues. Diamonddeath 03:32, June 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::How do you know that? -- Udana 03:45, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Because it was mentioned on IGN and the BumbleKing Comics forum. Diamonddeath 05:53, June 20, 2011 (UTC) ::OK, I saw Paul's response to your question on the BumbleKing forum. -- Udana 17:35, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I was just about to post hear saying that he responded. I couldn't find the original post where it was mentioned, so I asked again and was lucky enough to have Mr. Kaminski respond to it. Anyway, are you a member on the BumbleKing forums? Diamonddeath 21:13, June 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, I have an account that I barely use. I just use it to peak in on the comic book forums from time to time and sometimes just to see what people are discussing. -- Udana 00:07, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Problem With Cover Size The two new covers for issue #5 seem to be different sizes in the box with the two covers when they should be proportionally the same. Is there a way to fix this? Diamonddeath 21:52, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :The standard cover image is actually 10px shorter. It's 700 × 1,071 and the variant is 700 x 1,081. -- Udana 19:37, September 10, 2011 (UTC) How did you fix it? Diamonddeath 22:22, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :By reducing the width of the second cover in the article template by just 1px. --Udana 01:30, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Three Different Covers There was recently a second variant cover revealed for issue 5 as a Comic Con exclusive. How will we fit in three different covers? Diamonddeath 19:37, October 4, 2011 (UTC) :Why was the third cover removed? Shouldn't it be included with the other two? Diamonddeath 04:11, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::It's still there. Just haven't gotten around to figuring out what to do with the template to display it. --Udana 14:50, October 26, 2011 (UTC) I feel it my duty to inform you that the variant cover with the Powered-Up Style Megaman is NOT for issue 5, but for issue 6. Click on the image shown on this page & see for yourself. Also, make sure to fact check your sources next time. ( 03:56, November 5, 2011 (UTC)) :Oh my... I feel so stupid for not even seeing that. Wow, thanks for that! Diamonddeath 00:38, November 9, 2011 (UTC)